the_caroline_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is a character on The Caroline Diaries. She is a main role who first appeared in the episode'' Pilot. She is portrayed by Candice Accola. |-|Pre-Series= '''Early Life' Caroline was born on October 10, 1992, to Bill Forbes and Elizabeth Forbes in Mystic Falls, Virginia. However, her father left and divorced her mother after revealing that he was gay, and later began a relationship with a man named Steven, whom also had a daughter. During her childhood Caroline befriended Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, and at some point Elena tried to decide which of her traits were the most annoying, her control freakiness or her delusional positivity. Elena told Stefan that in the second grade Caroline had Elena help her build a Barbie castle. The Vampire Diaires Caroline appeared on The Vampire Diaries for five seasons. |-|Season One= Pilot TBA |-|Human= Caroline is one of the popular girls at school, the captain of the cheerleading squad, and was organizing the parties and always displaying a high degree of leadership among her friends. Beautiful and chic, she was also very strong and determined, much like her mother, Elizabeth Forbes. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior and high social prestige, underneath it all Caroline was very insecure, neurotic, and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tended to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Elena, as she always felt she was in Elena's shadow. She considers Elena her competition when it comes to life in general. When she started dating Matt Donovan she began to see life in a less shallow manner and Caroline overcame these insecurities and became confident in herself. |-|Vampire= Becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, which she proves when comforting Tyler on the night of his first full moon and refusing to leave him, despite knowing that one bite would kill her. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Moreover, despite having killed a man, she hadn't killed again in several months, thus showing an impressive amount of control for a newly turned vampire. This continues throughout the series: in season 4, Caroline was described as an "expert" in self-control. It seems that she does not desire the cure, as Klaus puts it, "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Being a vampire has helped show her what she could do with her life. She could see the world and have a thousand more birthdays. It was Klaus who showed her that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions and with her immortality and abilities as a vampire, she is free. Caroline is a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She is also one of the tallest womans in the series. She stand's 5'8. Since Caroline was introduced, her style has changed drastically, seemingly since her transition into a vampire. As a human, Caroline's clothing style included pinks and yellows, expressively bright colors which would draw attention to herself. Caroline took care of her appearance, always making sure to match her hairstyle and accessories to her daily outfits. Caroline's accessories were very eye-catching; large earrings, small bags, jewelry, and hairbands. The one color Caroline is rarely seen wearing is the color "blue", as she told Damon that her clothes seemed too tight on her body. In the later seasons, Caroline's clothing choices change to a laid back, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear pale t-shirts, skinny jeans, high-boots; and the color isn't as bright and attracting as it once was. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. Her style in season two wasn't as eye-catching as it was once was, preferring paler colors instead of bright colors. In season three, she wore a mixture of floral dresses and skirts with colorful cardigans and sandals, and dark jeans and jackets over bright colored shirts. During the Mikaelsons' Ball, she wore a blue-grey dress with very little makeup and hair pulled back. In Season Four, she chose to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasion would resort to wearing paler colors, skirts and tops. Her make-up choice has changed somewhat over the seasons, in early seasons, she wore much makeup, particularly lip glosses and lots of black eye-makeup to make her green eyes stand out; however in later seasons, she wears a much more natural look, with little to no make-up. The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *Super Strength - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of Werewolves that are in Human form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Damon, a vampire roughly 170 years of age, is seen smashing his hand continuously into a stone wall, causing a large portion to chip off. However, newbie vampires may have difficulties while dealing with truly heavy objects, such as when Caroline couldn't move the safe by herself in The Cell and asked for Stefan's help. *Super Speed - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *Super Agility - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age. *Enhanced Emotions- Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensly. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Original Vampires have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causeing most vampires to "turn off" their emotions. This causes them to become the worst version of themselves and make them careless, ruthless, and mentally unrestrained adn blunt. They never hesitate in anything they do and in order to turn their emotions, they must be forced to be having them experience something emotionally painful enough to shock them and cause them to feel. After this they must be reintroduced to emotions and must deal with the awareness of what happened and whatever they did as a result of having no emotion with painful remorse, guilt, or even shame in Stevan's case after dealing with hurting Elena.. Soon this fades as the vampire learns to overcome their emotions without turning off their emotions all together. *Emotional Control - Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions. They can "switch or turn off" their ability to feel emotions such as fear and guilt allowing them to kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear and relieve themselves of depression and sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over 500 years old are said to lose it altogether. *Dream Manipulation - Vampires can control dreams and the subconscious.They have the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort peoples perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconsious of other vampires and even an Original Vampire if they are weak enough. *Super Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with time. *Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts,emotions and behavior and alter or erase memories. Normal vampires cannot "compel" other supernatural creatures whereas Original Vampires can compel other vampires and vampire/werewolf hybrids. *Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. *Healing Factor - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. *Super Durability - Vampires can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets have been seen to continue fighting, as long as they were not shot in the heart, or the head. Enzo is unique because of the torture he taken in the augistine experiments, he is resistant to wood and vervain. Vampires can build a higher tolerance to vervain and wood and not be slowed down or injured. *True Face - A Vampire's True Face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a Vampire's True Face is revealed, the whites of their eyes turn blood red, dark veins appear under their eyes, and their canine teeth (or in some cases canine teeth along with lateral incisors and/or the first premolar in Klaus's or Lexi's case) extend into razor-sharp fangs. A Vampire's True Face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are: Aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions (Anger, lust, sadness etc.). A Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (Such as flesh) and tear off limbs. A Vampire's True Face will appear for the first time soon after they complete the transition and the veins in a vampires face appear before the transition, as do the fangs. *Sire Bond - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *Telepathy- An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Damon and Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. Klaus has also been shown sharing his memories with others. *Illusions - As seen with Lexi, vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things. |-|Family= *Caroline and Elizabeth (Mother and Daughter) |-|Friends= *Caroline and Vincent *Caroline and Aiden *Caroline and Rebekah *Caroline and Ryan *Ash and Caroline *Caroline and Robert |-|Neutral= *Caroline and Jessica (Roomates) *Caroline and Octavia (Roomates) *Braeden and Caroline *Caroline and Kestra |-|Enemies= *Caroline and Julia *She is the first person heard in The Caroline Diaries. Season One *Pilot Category:Characters Category:Females